


Falling in Love was Never Easy

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, This one might not have any angst!, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Falling in love with Stephen came slowly, in a series of moments. But once it happened, Tony was more then happy to make Stephen his entire world.ugh cliché :)





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】Falling in Love was Never Easy/相爱没有那么容易](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450504) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> You can thank the band Seafret and their song Tell Me Its Real. Not a song fic but they tell the most beautiful stories with their music. :)

   Chaos. Always chaos at the end of the world. Tony was so very tired of it all, the urgency, the desperation, the fight. It was the same really. Every. Single. Time. Yet, with this go around the company was much better. This thing they were dealing with was coming from the ground for once, not space, Tony suspects the peace that realization gave him was not altogether healthy. It was also interdimensional in nature, which meant Stephen was here with Wong, on the ground.

   “Tony, we got incoming from the east.” Rhodes was in his ear.

   He went to answer, but a smooth voice interrupted him, “Not a problem, focus on removing the civilians. Let us know when its done.” Dr. Strange’s voice crackled over the connection and Tony felt himself tense at the superior tone.

   After the battle with Thanos, the Sorcerer had all but disappeared. No matter how many times Tony had tried to call, to establish relations with what was apparently a fairly powerful order on Earth his attempts had been dismissed. It was only when he had shown up in person, to a clearly unhappy Wong, and offered them an invitation to the Avenger’s initiative that they began to make progress. Stephen had laughed in his face, closely followed by Wong, and for some reason that response had made Tony respect him. They now held bi-weekly meetings in which they discussed possible threats but made clear this alliance was not Avenger in nature. This was in fact that first battle they had fought together since Thanos.

   He had to admit that while he hated the way him and Wong had taken charge as though this was their own battle, something about that commanding presence was somehow comforting. Tony is pretty sure that is another issue he should unpack later.

   “What’s your plan Strange?” Cap this time, on the ground helping civilians away from the growing monstrosity coming from the earth like some massive beetle.

   “Wong and I will be able to isolate the threat once the civilians are cleared, just focus on that task and leave the rest to us Captain Rogers.” A quiet grumble then, “and its doctor.”

   Tony didn’t like vague plans, “Not very detailed, care to share with the class.”

   An exasperated sigh and this time Wong’s voice came over. “We will be able to contain it in a…prison of sorts, but it would be best if only Strange and I were with it. That means the civilians and the Avengers will need to clear out of the danger zone.” The monotone was much less pleasant then Stephen’s voice he decided.

   Tony for his part had just finished establishing the evacuation zone, nobody should be coming into it now, only out. There was a sudden volley of voices over the intercom and he couldn’t help but wince.

   “Clear in the North.”

   “Clear in the East”

   “Clear in the West sector.”

   Tony frowned, eyes turning South, but just as he was about to rocket over, there was a breathless, “Clear in the South.”

   “Ariel view looks good, don’t see any stragglers. All Avengers out of danger zone.”

   There was a quiet almost imperceptible “finally,” then more clearly, “thank you everyone, Wong and I have it from here.”

   Something twisted in Tony’s stomach at the words, his gaze being drawn down the street toward city center where Wong and Stephen were. “You aren’t dealing with that thing alone.” It was meant to be a question, but it came out a statement instead.

   A huff of annoyance came over the line and before Tony was even able to think he was up and flying down that street toward them. “We are, stay out of the zone.”

 _Too late_ Tony thought, as he turned the corner to see the large pulsing mass that was steadily coming out of the ground and looked about ready to burst. Inside where apparently millions of little parasite creatures according to the Sorcerers. Speaking of which Tony came to a stumbling land behind them. Wong turned to glare, and Tony shrugged, “didn’t want to miss all the action.”

   Stephen didn’t even bother to turn around which was rather rude, but it quickly became apparent his focus was else where. His hands were out in front of them, their familiar tremble becoming more pronounced.

   He couldn’t help himself as the sky seemed to morph in front of his eyes, taking on the appearance of glass. “What the hell is-”

   “Shh!” Wong snapped. His attention turned back to Stephen. “Focus Strange, start above ground then work you way down.”

   Tony stepped forward and starred wide-eyed as all around him the mirrors seem to fall down in what seemed to be some complicated shield. A glance at Stephen showed him to gritting his teeth, a sheen of sweat appearing on his brow.

   Suddenly he jerked his hands down and all noise stopped as the glassy pieces surrounded them. “I take it this is the prison?”

   “Its actually called the mirror dimension.”

   “Right ok, more magic mumbo jumbo.” It was Stephen’s turn to glare at him, he just grinned. “So now what?”

   Stephen and Wong glanced at one another. Tony did not like expression on their faces. “Rip it off like a band-aid boys.”

   Wong frowned, “We have decided the best course of action is to simply portal them to a more…suitable world.”

   “That…sounds too easy.”

   Stephen began walking toward the heaving beast, Tony hot on his heels. “It probably is, but its also the most efficient.”

   “If it works,” Tony chirped helpfully.

   Stephen ignored him, “those things are alive in there, so we are going to cut a small space for them to come through. A portal will be open and waiting, sending them to world whose resources are irrelevant to the survival of human life.”

   Tony had to admit in the end, it was a great plan. The nasty little maggoty creatures crawled out and into the waiting portal with little fuss, that was until one them, obviously a little more mature managed to get around the portal. Tony hadn’t noticed at first, busy with his role inspecting the sac to make sure no other holes opened up.

   He heard a loud grunt and Wong’s irritated reply. He came around to find Stephen grappling with the thing, and Wong hurriedly creating another portal, so the creatures wouldn’t gather on the street. Instinct kicked in something powerful and before he knew it, Tony was shooting the thing off Stephen and blasting it to hell. He spared only a moment to kill off some of the other little creatures. Before turning his attention back to Stephen.

   His heart clenched at how the Sorcerer was sitting head down, arms around knees. He landed next to him, immediately dropping to his level. “Are you alright?” Tony tried to dampen the urgency in his voice, found it difficult, and silently added it to the list of symptoms that needed to be reviewed by FRIDAY.

   “I’m wonderful,” was the huffed reply. Stephen lifted his head and squinted at Wong, “I’m tapping out, you got this?”

   Wong just nodded, eyes on the portal.

   “Hey, your looking kind of pale.”

   Stephen rolled his eyes at him and Tony smiled, happy his attitude at least was in good health. “Using copious amounts of magic can do that to you.” He paused, “Thanks by the way.”

   “Of course, wouldn’t want you hung up in bed during our meeting tomorrow.”

   Stephen shook his head, but a small grin slipped onto his face. Something warm and fuzzy rose in Tony’s chest. He was oddly ok with it.


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts to see a future here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a stressful day, needed to write something to feel better so early upload. Please enjoy.

   Tony’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he flew at top speed in the safety of his suit towards Queens. He had been running diagnostic tests on the Mark 87 when FRIDAY had alerted him to readings showing distress coming from Peter. It showed multiple areas of impact, the force of which suggested the possibility of concerning injuries. Tony hadn’t hesitated, he took off utterly uncaring that the suit wasn’t completely battle ready.

   The only thought in his mind was to find Peter and end, whatever had made the kid go gallivanting through the city again. As he approached FRIDAY pulled up street footage from the coordinates that Peter’s suit was sending out. Tony’s eyes darted around the images, but most of them were obscured by smoke.

   “Dammit FRIDAY, these aren’t working. Any local news that can fill me in?”

   “Yes Boss, there appears to be reports of a large fire spreading unnaturally fast.” Tony frowned, and cleared the screens.

   He could see it now, smoke was rising in thin wisps before his eyes, he wasn’t far. “I take it we are suspecting another human with unfortunate abilities.”

   There was silence over the line and Tony felt his stomach flip, “Report on the kid Friday.”

   “There are signs of smoke inhalation. Shall I activate the filtration system?”

   “Now.” Tony snapped, as he pushed the suit to go faster.

   Within moments Tony was landing in front of a large apartment building, flames and smoke billowing from the windows and already catching on the buildings closest. People were standing in the street on mass with ash covered faces starring up at the mess with numb expressions. Police were running to and fro trying to make people back up, while fireman frantically prepared hoses.

   Tony suddenly wished he had backup, “FRIDAY how many residents are in this building?” He asked as he ran in, mind focused on Peter still, following the blinking light in his mask guiding him.

   “The building has a total of forty-six residents, police have already accounted for thirty-eight. Fireman are unable to enter the blaze due to unnatural heat signatures.”

   Tony gritted his teeth, feet still moving with single-minded intensity even as everything in him told him to check the rooms he was passing, there were others who needed his help. The stairs before Tony were already crumbling, flames and smoke seeming to coalesce suddenly acting like a fake wall. Tony swore he could feel the heat reaching him inside the suit, “FRIDAY, commence cool down procedures now.”

   Soon enough he was flying through the heat, ignoring the crumbling stairs. Peter was on the sixth floor, and if he was exposed to this heat…Tony swallowed thickly, he wasn’t going to acknowledge that. The moment Tony made it to the fifth floor the flashing light disappeared, his heart stopped something ripping painfully inside him. “FRIDAY?” He choked.

   “His coordinates have changed, they appear to be outside now.”

   “What?” He asked incredulously, the sick feeling still rolling through him.

   “Confirmed, he and the remaining residents but for one are outside, his suit readings suggest discomfort but are no longer life threatening in nature.”

   His head was spinning, and he landed instinctively, sucking in calming breaths of filtered air. “Boss you are getting a call.”

   It clicked on and the last voice Tony was expecting came over the line, smooth and confident, perhaps a little exasperated. “Tony, its Strange. Everyone is out of the building and that thing is moments away from collapse get the hell out of there.”

   Tony’s brain short-circuited for a moment before he managed to get out, “There is still one unaccounted for.”

   There was a groan of frustration, “I’m not messing around!”

   A portal appeared in front of him making Tony stumble back in surprise, thinking the orange sparks were some of the overactive flames of the building. Stephen came through and without a word grabbed him before he could protest and yanked him through the portal.

   Tony stumbled, and glancing back starred as the whole thing began to crumble, Stephen threw up a shield protecting them and the citizens from the wave of debris and smoke that rose. The moment Stephen let the barrier drop he slumped, shoulders curving in-wards with obvious exhaustion. When he turned, it was to find him covered in soot, face and clothes stained. The skin of his face was bright red as though tinged by the fire and there was more then a few spots where his clothes had turned black from burning. Though the Cloak appeared to be marvellously clean.

   Before Tony could say anything though, Stephen motioned off to the side. Following the movement his spotted Peter leaning against a building across the street, mostly covered from view. A glance around showed a growing crowd, “I think its best we get out of here.”

   Stephen rolled his eyes, “You think? Come on.”

   A moment later Tony starred down at Peter who was still breathing harshly inside his mask, “I am so pissed at you kid.”

   He gave a sigh, “I know.” It came out far too petulantly. His gaze shifted toward the Sorcerer, “Did everyone get out ok?”

   He nodded, “everyone except the fire wielder himself, turns out he was a resident.” Peter paled slightly but nodded. Stephen opened another portal and they all found themselves in the Sanctuary, Peter laying comfortably on the couch as though he belonged there.

   Tony retracted his suit, watching as Stephen kneeled next to Peter, trembling hands running up and down his sides. He felt his breath catch when the kid winced, twitching away slightly. Tony quickly made his way over watching over Stephen’s shoulder.

   “How bad is it?” He asked, glaring down at Peter, who had finally removed his mask.

   “Not that b-”

   “Shut it kid, adults are talking.”

   He slumped, wincing even as a pout slid onto his lips.

   “He has a few cracked ribs, I’d wager a concussion, but the lungs are my main concern.”

   Tony stiffened, “smoke inhalation?”

   “Its fine Tony.” Stephen glanced at Peter, “deep breaths for me.”

   He did as he was told while Stephen moved his hands in familiar complicated formations, a slight glow emanating. Within moments Peter’s breathing changed from laboured to nearly clear, his whole face relaxing, hands unclenching at his sides.

   “Thanks Dr. Strange.”

   Stephen levelled a glare at the kid who seemed to pale instantly, much to Tony’s amusement. “You are going to be lying here for the next five hours while your regenerative abilities kick in, you will drink three cups of water, you will keep talking to a minimum to preserve your throat, you will not sleep, and you will come up with a reasonable answer as to _why the hell_ you decided to go after a fire wielding maniac without first calling one of us.” Peter had backed up into the sofa, making himself small, face apologetic and no little bit sheepish. He nodded at Stephen’s demands slightly.

   Stephen spun away clearly intending to leave when Peter quietly interrupted, “Er… could I maybe have a TV though Dr. Strange?” His puppy dog eyes were in full effect, and Tony had to stifle a laugh when Stephen glanced at the kid, then with a disapproving huff conjured it for him, before stalking out.

   Tony followed the Sorcerer, he figured Stephen had covered most of what he wanted to say, he could always berate the kid later. He found Stephen in the kitchen, Cloak hovering next to him in agitation while he prepared a cool cloth for himself. Tony took a seat and just watched for a moment. It had been months since the battle with the maggot invaders, but only four days since he had seen Stephen. Their bi-weekly meetings had turned weekly, Tony quickly realizing that he enjoyed the man’s company far more then some of the others. Things were still tense at the compound, unease filled the halls that Tony was just waiting to explode or diffuse, but it still left him uncomfortable. Even better he found that being in the Sanctuary was remarkably relaxing, nobody to make demands on him, no expectations.

   He had the impression that Stephen seemed to be warming up to him as well. He seemed to initiate their conversations more often, had offered him an open-door policy to the Sanctuary which he had quickly taken advantage of. But Tony had long been in the habit of self-honesty, perhaps a little more degrading in nature but still.

   He could admit that he spent so much time here because he _liked_ being here, he _liked_ spending time with Stephen, just talking, eating, anything really. They had started going out to lunch whenever they met, Tony placed it under the guise of getting him out of these four walls, but it was for selfish reasons too. He had found himself distracted by the man, as of late. The way he moved, the way he spoke about almost anything, the way it took nearly thirty minutes break him out of his stoic persona, his smile, his laugh when Tony was so lucky.

   “What are you looking at?”

   Tony jumped slightly to find Stephen dabbing gently at his face, trying to remove the soot, a genuine curiosity on his face. Tony forced a smile and decided not to answer directly, “That looks like it hurts.”

   Stephen shook his head, “nothing some cool water and a little moisturizer won’t fix”

   Tony worked really hard not to make a joke about that, there was a quiet cough from the living room area that sent all of Tony’s focus into overdrive for a moment. Stephen waved his arm and a glass of water that had been sitting on the counter disappeared. Something swelled inside Tony.

   “Thank you,” he said, holding Stephen’s gaze. “For helping Peter. If you hadn’t gotten there on time it could have been a lot worse.”

   Stephen bowed his head slightly in acceptance, “he does have a remarkable ability to get himself into trouble,” the side of his mouth crooked up, “just like you.”

   Tony’s hand went to his chest in mock offence, “from where I’m sitting I’m the one who got out the most unscathed.”

   Stephen snorted in disbelief, when the Cloak suddenly got in his space, stealing the cloth from his hand and running it under more cold water.

   Tony followed its movement and felt himself grow steadily more confused, he looked at Stephen who raised an eyebrow at him in question. “How did you know?” he asked quietly.

   The Sorcerer sighed slightly, eyes flicking toward the living room. “He called me.”

   “What?”

   “I think he tried to call you, but he accidentally got me instead. Or he knew I was closer, I don’t know. He told me where he was and that he was trapped.”

   Tony starred at him as his mind began making a series of connections. If he had tried to call Stephen, even accidentally then he obviously had his phone number. When they had arrived at the Sanctuary Peter had been right at home, immediately making his way to the couch. In retrospect, even their attitudes were familiar with one another. Tony had thought they hadn’t met since the aftermath of Titan, no reason for them too. Obviously, that wasn’t the case.

   Stephen was watching him with increasing concern. “How long have you two been communicating?”

   Stephen looked vaguely uncomfortable, “he managed to find the Sanctuary a couple weeks after Titan. He had questions, about what happened, what he experienced. After that, well…he has a way of making himself at home in places, doesn’t he?”

   Tony wasn’t sure what to feel about that. It wasn’t upset exactly, it was the fact that he had gone to Stephen about Titan when he barely knew the man. But then again, Peter had talked to him about it too, several times.

   “What did he have questions about?”

   Stephen eyes lowered, even as he took the rag back from the Cloak and continued dabbing. Still refusing to look at him, “he just wanted to know about our experience being in the Soul Stone, he still had memories of it. He wanted someone to help him put it into context, what he saw, what he felt.”

   Tony’s breath caught, Stephen changing before his eyes in a completely different way. He had such a hard exterior, walls that were nearly impenetrable. But listening to him talk about Peter, the stern way he had handled him felt all to familiar, the fondness he had for the kid was evident. He could see it in his mind’s eye now, Peter coming over and pestering the Sorcerer with questions about magic, studiously sitting in this kitchen doing homework, looking to someone for guidance.

   It should make him resent the other man, lord knows he would if it was anyone else. Instead he found himself smiling widely, the smallest pinprick of a future he hadn’t even considered since him and Pepper had amicably split. It wasn’t just the thought that had been plaguing him for the past month, the one that said, _I could love this man._ No, it was more now, it was, _I can see a future with this man_.

   And when Tony smiled at Stephen, telling him it was ok, that he understood, the warmth in his eyes made him think that just maybe, Stephen could see it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update tomorrow as scheduled.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodes gives his two cents about Tony and Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Hopefully some people still enjoy.

   Tony was feeling reckless in the most wonderful way. It had been a very long day sequestered in the lab with Bruce, both working tirelessly on their latest project aiding one another and butting heads in equal measure. It had been a pet project of theirs for nearly two weeks now, a complicated new program to rival even Suri’s inventions. They had finally achieved a prototype, and when slow smiles, and exhausted cries of victory they agreed to finish for the night, both going their separate ways until tomorrow.

   Now Tony was enjoying a wonderful glass of wine, laid back on the couch, eyes scanning over the blueprints for the next stage. It was only just reaching nine pm, hardly late by his usual standards, and he was feeling immensely self satisfied. Things in the past month had finally been going right for him and instead of the usual paranoia all he could feel was an odd sense of comfort. Next to him lay his phone, bright with over a dozen unanswered calls from Rodney, Pepper, Avengers HQ, and a host of other unknowns. None of them were emergencies, there were easier ways to get a hold of him.

   No, as he glanced at the phone he felt disappointment that there was nothing from Stephen. It was true he had seen the man last night, at dinner, which had been causal but left Tony feeling drunk with contentment. He wanted to call Stephen he knew, wanted to hear his voice, wanted to talk, to anything really. Tony also knew, however, that it would be bad timing, Stephen had a meeting at Kamar-Taj with some of the other Masters and he knew the man felt anxiety over it, was so incredibly blessed when he had confided in him about it.

   A knock sounded at the front door, and without much thought he waved FRIDAY to admit whoever it was. Footsteps sounded not long after and Tony glanced over the side of the couch to see Rhodes.

   “Hey! Perfect timing, I need a distraction, come have a drink.”

   Rhodes laughed as he made his way around, “Looks to me like you already drank half the bottle.”

   Tony shook his head, “judgment free zone, I’m celebrating.”

   Rhodes sat, and Tony couldn’t help the way his brain automatically tracked his movements, mind always going back to his paralysis. His best friend said nothing, reaching over to pick his phone out of his lap, Tony decided to pour him a drink, offer a little encouragement.

   “You weren’t answering your phone.” He sounded far too accusing.

   Tony shrugged, “wasn’t an emergency.”

   “You shouldn’t only answer when it is.”

   Tony let out a sigh, leaning back into the cushions, leaving Rhodes drink on the table in front of them. “What’s this really about? You come here like you expect to find me beating up a puppy, didn’t even take off your jacket or shoes, and give me a hard time about drinking,” Tony raised a disapproving eyebrow. “Its like you don’t know me at all.”

   A small chuckle fell from the man’s lips and Tony grinned in triumph.

   “I’m just checking up on you, the past couple weeks you’ve kind of been MIA man.”

   Tony frowned at that, considering. It was true he supposes, he had actively been doing everything in his power to avoid the Avenger compound, unwilling to deal with the tensions there. In retrospect, he really has had minimal contact with everyone but Bruce, Pepper, Peter and Stephen, the only exception being whenever an emergency arose.

   “Yeah, I guess I have,” Tony took a sip of his drink.

   “I’m not complaining you know,”

   Tony looked at him sharply, expecting a teasing smirk so common to his best friend, and he found it. His eyes though shone with a sincerity that left a sliver of unease in Tony. As if reading his mind Rhodes rolled his eyes and picked up his own drink, he seemed adept at causing eye rolls, Tony mused.

   “I mean, that when I have seen you… things seem better. You’ve been more focused at the battles, you work in the workshop like you used to. You seem calmer overall.”

   Tony grimaced, mind thinking back to the weeks, even months directly following Titan. The panic attacks, the paranoia, the nightmares. They were still there of course, he is damn certain they will never leave, but Rhodes was right. He had been finding a semblance of normalcy as of late, focusing on the little things, whether that be helping Peter, tinkering, or just spending time with Stephen.

   He owned everyone in his life an awful lot in those following weeks, Pepper most of all. When they fell apart he had been so scared to lose her, lose that constant support, but he hadn’t. She was still here, one of his best friends with a couple dozen slashes following that. Rhodes had helped too, even Peter ever the ball of positivity. Now Stephen had quickly become a cornerstone of comfort for him. The Sorcerer had taught him meditation, and other techniques to calm his overactive brain, let him live in the moment and he couldn’t be more grateful.

   Tony glanced at Rhodes who was watching him intently now.

   “I am, things are better now. I’d rather focus on the day in front of me at the moment.”

   Something glinted in Rhodes’ eyes, “Does that by any chance have anything to do with a certain wizard?”

   Now Tony glared at the man as an all-knowing smirk took over his face, “who the hell told you?”

   “Peter has a big mouth and is incredibly delighted to see you two,” Rhodey paused and made air quotes with his hands, “getting to know each other better.”

   Tony threw his head back with a groan, “bloody hell that kid is dense as a rock, too much so for his IQ.”

   “So, you _are_ dating,” Rhodes said matter-of-factly.

   “No…well I don’t know.”

   His best friend raised his eyebrows at him. Tony couldn’t help but let out a frustrated sigh. “I spend a lot of time with him sure, we’ve gone out to lunch, we went to dinner last night, he smiles at me a lot these days.” He paused, “when I’m not pissing him off.”

   “Tony, you sound like a thirteen-year-old girl right now.”

   He downed his drink in one go, “Fine, what we are doing has the semblance of dating yes, however, at the moment I’d rather not call it that.”

   A fond expression came over Rhodes’ face, “Why’s that?”

   Tony felt that familiar soft warmth rising inside him as he imagined Stephen’s exasperation if he were here. “Because I like what we are doing right now, subtleties and vagueness included.”

   Rhodey shrugged, “OK.”

   “OK?”

   “I think slow is exactly what you need right now, and if you think Strange feels the same generally, I’d say keep doing what you are doing. He’s a great guy from what I’ve heard about him, a little egotistical but that matches you perfectly.”

   Uh, he hadn’t really expected that from Rhodes, he was a traditional kind of guy. While Tony wasn’t opposed to officially dating Stephen, at the moment he was enjoying the sense of no expectations, of discovering things with the man organically. He knew Stephen felt the same way, especially recently, when he had begun to show causal affection. The man touched Tony far more often, usually a casual brush of arms, other times a heavy hand on the shoulder, a light hug after their lunches and dinners in parting. Each moment had been brilliant in Tony’s eyes, all of his attention going to the point of contact, his body relaxing instantly, his heart beating faster, and as always, a pure kind of content.

   It was a rush to break down Stephen’s walls this way, to watch this small thing grow between them, which Tony carefully cultivated. The other man was weary, certainly, but it was trust they were building in these neutral little moments. They had trusted one another on Titan, but this was different, it was chosen, not born out of desperation.

   “But.” Rhodes’ voice broke him out of his reverie, “Pepper says if you cancel your future engagement with him she’ll personally skin you alive.”

   Tony gaped at him, spluttering for a moment, as a loss for words even as Rhodes laughed loudly. A blush stained his cheeks, the burning prominent, but he was saved answering by a loud ringing.

   A glance down and Rhodes was smirking again, he tossed Tony the phone. It was Stephen. “Answer the poor man, I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

   Tony didn’t even pretend he wanted him to stay.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony sit in Avalon watching the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, much better then the last one. I'm definitely going to re-write chapter three when I have a minute. Please enjoy!

   “Alright, I’ll admit that was my fault.”

   Stephen continued to stare at him stone faced.

   “To be fair though, you guys should really put signs on those relics. Maybe even like a rating system to determine how dang-”

   “Shut up” Stephen snapped.

   Tony pursed his lips, watching as Stephen turned away and stalked toward the shore of the nearby lake, Cloak billowing dramatically.

   Tony had messed up, well sort of. He was serious about that rating system. How was he supposed to know that touching the sword would teleport them to another dimension? He had just wanted to examine the damn thing, thought he could make a replica into his suit. The moment he had touched it, however, they had found themselves in a clearing surrounded by soaring oak trees. On one end the trees opened up to reveal a beautiful blue lake that seemed to sparkle, even in the dying light of the sun.

   Now he followed after Stephen a few paces behind, watching as the Sorcerer walked right up to the edge and promptly sat. Tony got the distinct impression that he wasn’t welcome at the moment, which was understandable. Stephen had been having a rough day even before they ended up here. Tony had tried to visit the Sanctuary in the hopes of improving the man’s mood, which had been stale for the past two days, specifically, since he had met with the other Masters in Kamar-Taj. He hadn’t elaborated on what happened, or even the purpose of the meeting and Tony had no intention of pushing, Stephen never responded well to that. No, he would talk when he was ready, not a moment before.

   For his own part, however, Tony was not going to let this beautiful sunset go to waste. So, oblivious to the dark look shot his way, he took a seat next to him. Ignoring the way, the Cloak billowed slightly so that he had to move an extra inch away.

   “I know you are pissed at me for the moment.”

   A quiet a huff. Tony pretended not to hear.

   “But since we are stuck here, care to tell me exactly where we are and what it is I touched?”

   Silence, but when Tony glanced over at Stephen the man was starring at him in disbelief. “Seriously? Not only did you touch a relic, which I’ve warned you about a _dozen times!_ You didn’t even bother to read what it was first?”

   Heat crawled up the back of Tony’s spine, his instincts making him itch for a fight. He had to force a calming breath, reminding himself that he had in fact done what Stephen said, and the man had already been under a lot of duress for the past few days. Last thing they needed was an argument, and if Stephen could maintain his patience in the months following Titan with him, then he could certainly handle it here. Maybe.

   “I’m sorry.” God, he hated saying that.

   Yet, the moment he looked back at Stephen again it was decidedly worth it. Something in his expression loosened, a tension that had been there since he arrived at the Sanctuary. But Tony wasn’t very fond of what he saw behind it, a sly sort of sadness, acceptance that didn’t at all fit with what Tony had done. No, it was something about Kamar-Taj. Questions rose, scrambling to the top that he had to force down. Instead he stayed silent, waiting for Stephen to say something, tightening his black hoody around himself as a gentle breeze swept up from the lake.

   Several minutes passed by, until finally. “Excalibur.”

   Tony looked back at him, Stephen let out a strained laugh at the expression of shock on his face. “Like sword in the stone Excalibur?”

   “Well, no. The real Excalibur given to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake. The stone was just a fraud, nowhere near as powerful as the real thing.”

   A strange sense of giddiness rose up in Tony, some long forgotten childhood memory leaving behind only feeling, swirling in his chest. “That is so cool.”

   Stephen grimaced, and Tony turned so his whole body was toward the other man. He scooted closer, the Cloak settling once again. Soon enough they were shoulder to shoulder, and without hesitation Stephen let his head settle onto Tony’s shoulder, making him relax completely. He could feel the warmth from Stephen’s body, sense the absolute exhaustion from the other man which coupled with the quiet sounds of the water and the stillness of the air, made Tony want to take a snapshot of the moment, wish desperately he had his suit to do so.

   “I assume there was a reason why it was on display that is not so cool though.”

   A tired sigh. “A little. King Arthur obviously never existed in our world, he’s from this dimension, where the Lady of the Lake is supposed to protect the sword and guard this dimensional entrance until he returns.”

   “Alright, so why do you guys have it?”

   One of Stephen’s trembling hands found its way into Tony’s and he couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his face, offering a gentle squeeze back. “It’s a bit of a sad story.”

   “Apparently, we have time, though hopefully not too long?”

   “Wong will realize we are missing. Either he’ll retrieve us soon, a Dragon will find us at nightfall, or the Lady of the Lake will kill us at midnight.”

   Tony swallowed, and tried his best not to disturb Stephen’s rest on his shoulder, “most of those options seem bad, shouldn’t we-”

   “No, its fine. I can hold off a dragon, as for the Lady, we can’t leave the clearing anyway. Regardless Wong is due back soon and the sunset is pretty nice.”

   A glance down and Tony snorted. “Your eyes are closed.”

   They cracked open and narrowed at Tony, “Better?”

   “Much. Now how about that story? How did you guys get the sword.”

   Stephen’s eyes settled on the lake, watching the gentle waves touching the shore, where grass seemed to grow instantly. No sand in sight.

   “She waited a really long time for him to come back, much longer then we would think in terms of our dimension’s time. She grew restless, then tired, then angry. All that time that she sat waiting, was time when she wasn’t at peace. Eventually, she let the anger infect her soul. In this dimension it can work like a disease.”

   Unease slid up Tony’s spine, thinking of how much he had wanted to snap at Stephen, even moments before. As if reading his mind Stephen let out a chuckle, “Don’t worry, we haven’t been here long enough. It was just your pride trying to fight its way out.” Tony didn’t honor that with a response.

   “Anyway, it consumed her, she became desperate and tried giving the sword to anyone who walked by. Let beings slip thorough her dimensional portal of it meant she could be at peace, she was just so tired. Soon she was unrecognizable from the legends about her, her purity long gone, replaced with hatred for the world, her virtues unable to stand the test of time. She couldn’t take it any longer.”

   Tony starred at the water, hypnotized by the steady ebb and flow, the smooth warmth of Stephen’s voice at his ear. Listening made his heart break, to wait so long for a saviour, for peace would be a horrible fate. It seemed less a blessing and more a horrible punishment.

   “Sensing danger in her disregard for her duty, Sorcerers visited from our dimension long ago and made a deal with the Lady. We would take over her responsibility for the sword, and in return she could finally rest.”

   Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion, as the orange light from the sunset seem to wash over him with a new vigor as though it was being extended just for them. This was probably what Stephen meant when he said time worked differently. “But you said she is still in there.”

   Stephen nodded against his shoulder, “She is, she no longer had to be awake forever to watch the sword. We offered her a semblance of peace with a spell in which we enforced a sleep without dreams. In return she would wake for an hour at midnight and afternoon to monitor the dimensional portal. They would be closed until those times as well, and should the King ever arrive she could permit him into the Sanctuary.”

   Tony hummed in consideration, “I don’t know if I would ever choose to only be awake twice a day, I would miss so much.”

   “She took it like it was a blessing from the Gods. She had already seen all there was to see. She just wanted to rest.”

   “Why would she kill us at midnight though? I mean you are a Sorcerer like the one that put her to sleep right?”

   Stephen let out a quiet sigh. “A dreamless sleep isn’t without its own curses. She lives on instinct more and more these days. She lives in perpetual fear when she wakes that she won’t go back to sleep. She kills anything that isn’t the King, haven’t you noticed?”

   Tony glanced around for the first time and noted that there wasn’t a single sound of nature. No bugs, no birds, no furry creatures. It should be unsettling, the silence, but there was something here, an aura of sorts that left an odd sense of calm. There was probably a magical explanation for it, Stephen certainly would know. Yet, Tony found himself oddly reluctant to break the new-found silence, and he could tell Stephen sensed it as well.

   Several minutes passed, the sun continued to sink in slow motion casting ever changing hues of purple, pink, and orange across the sky. Tony couldn’t imagine ever wanting to sleep through a single one of those, it was beautiful in his eyes. It was like a dozen sunsets of their own dimension reflected in one, ever shifting in a show of vibrant life. Still, even as he sensed time passing there was no anxiety of nightfall, no anticipation of dragons as Stephen had said. He just wasn’t worried for the moment, because he trusted Stephen, and if he needed to be concerned he would tell him.

   “Tony?”

   “Hmm?”

   “I need to tell you something about Kamar-Taj.” He murmured.

   Tony tensed slightly, he wanted to know what been upsetting him, but he also didn’t want to be pushy, “OK.”

   Stephen lifted his head from Tony’s shoulder, and the cool breeze that slid between them caused a full-bodied shiver to go through him. He was just infinitely grateful for the trembling hand that still gripped his.

   “The meeting was to evaluate the decisions I made and actions I took regarding the Time Stone and Titan.” Tony looked at him sharply, noting the worry in the man’s pale eyes as he monitored Tony’s reaction. He was glad this place had such a calming aura.

   “What was there to evaluate?” He struggled to keep the steel out of his tone, knew he likely failed at the look in his eyes.

   “There are some who feel I could have…handled it better.”

   “Bullshit.” Tony said immediately.

   A small smirk graced the man’s lips, “That’s what Wong said.”

   “Wong is a smart guy.” He paused, “don’t tell him I said that.”

   Stephen shook his head. “It is being deliberated on whether I should go through my training again, have the Time Stone removed from my care, or even be booted altogether.”

   “What?” Tony starred at him, speechless for a moment. “They can’t do that though, aren’t you like the next Sorcerer Supreme or something?”

   “I’m not yet, actually.”

   Tony waved it off with his free hand, “you literally saved half the universe, probably plenty of those Masters you are talking about. They don’t have the right to do that.”

   Stephen lowered his eyes, face turning back toward the sunset, its light dancing across the man’s face, and Tony’s heart swelled so much it hurt.

   “I think its really because this hasn’t been my first indiscretion.” He shot Tony a look when he tried to interrupt, “I broke the ancient laws before to save the world. I won, but those laws are there for a reason. Many don’t take kindly to my blatant disrespect for the world as it is, and as it is expected to be.”

   It was clear from Stephen’s voice, the way his look turned to a glare that he was repeating that last line directly from somewhere else. Tony hated the look on Stephen’s face, wished he could stand in front of those Masters and explain to them just how important the heartbreaking decision Stephen had made on Titan had been. How he had saved Peter, and Quill, and himself, and half the bloody universe. Make them understand that they couldn’t possibly of found a better outcome.

   But Stephen knew all that. He had asked the man many times if he ever regretted what he had done, knew his answer by heart, _I only regret who I had to hurt in the process_ , with wide guilty eyes trained on him. Stephen wasn’t looking for reassurances here, Tony didn’t know how Kamar-Taj worked well-enough for them to be anything but false anyway. No, Stephen was warning him, that if this happened he might not be back up anymore. He wouldn’t be a superhero, as if abilities were what made him that. As if he honestly cared, no what Tony cared about was the distinct impression he had, that this was in some way a goodbye.

   Tony didn’t think, he just tugged on Stephen’s hand slightly until the Sorcerer was back against him, he didn’t hesitate to adjust so that his arm was thrown around the man, the Cloak slipping out to lay like a blanket over their feet. Keeping his gaze steady on where the sun had begun its descent behind the trees he let the side of his face rest on the top of Stephen’s head.

   “When do you know?”

   “Tomorrow.” He whispered.

   “Well, I had better clear out the guest bedroom then.” Tony said quietly.

   “What?” Stephen startled suddenly, sitting up a bit and looking him dead in the eye, Tony struggled not to blush.

   “Unless you want to share with me? But no pressure, it’s a big house.”

   Stephen was starring at him in confusion and an oddly soft expression, Tony decided it was now or never and plowed ahead. “We haven’t really put a name to the things we have been doing as of late, and we really don’t have to. I know how weary you are still, but I think I should also tell you that I have no intention of stopping this so long you are willing.”

   “Tony-”

   He was overcome with the urge to keep talking, disliking the hesitance in Stephen’s voice, “We can always work something else out. But until you get on your feet I really wouldn’t mind your company around the house.” God, he felt like an idiot, but by the look on the other man’s face he had nailed it on the head with the sense he had been saying goodbye. Tony might not be ready for everything just yet, official titles included, but he was most _certainly not_ ready to say goodbye to the Sorcerer.

   He watched in distressed silence as Stephen’s gaze seemed to analyze him, contemplation taking over his face. Stephen looked out at the sunset again, nearly halfway behind the trees, eyes shifting down to the water. Tony’s heart was pounding, blood rushing in his veins as he waited, praying he hadn’t pushed too hard.

   Finally, after several moments Stephen turned back to Tony. He lifted their hands where they still gripped one another and kissed one of Tony’s knuckles gently. Heat flared in his core, but he immediately softened into a beautifully pleasant warmth as Stephen met his eyes accepting and maybe even a little eager.

   “OK.” He whispered.

   Tony grinned, couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips in relief. He tugged Stephen close again, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Basking in the warm glow of the sunset, the quiet chuckle coming from Stephen as they settled in to watch it disappear behind the trees, Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy.

   “I do have one question though?” Stephen asked.

   “Anything.”

   “Would you by chance have an extra room for Wong as well? He has threatened to quit if they decide to expel me.”

   Tony let out a dramatic sigh, followed by a groan as a portal of orange sparks opened up next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware of the inaccuracies of the Lady of the Lake story lol.   
> I hope this was enjoyable, its got to be better then the last chapter at least right? :)


	5. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen are finally on the same page.  
> About bloody time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we made it. I was able to consistently write soft and fluffy stuff for a week. What a miracle!
> 
> Hope this ending is satisfactory for everyone. It wasn't what I planned but I liked it so I guess its staying :)

   Tony stepped into the Sanctuary two days later, heart beating rapidly, and a horrible sense of wrong invading his mind. Stephen was due to receive a decision from Kamar-Taj yesterday, and he had waited with baited breath for a phone call or appearance only to receive neither. As each hour passed Tony had grown increasingly restless, and no little bit distressed. He had finally broken down and called the man this morning, only to listen to it ring continuously.

   He had been barraged with images of what may have happened, none of them pleasant. He wondered if maybe Stephen had been detained in Kamar-Taj, but if that was the case Wong would have told him. Or at least he would hope so, however if that was what happened, then Tony had every intention of hopping on a plane and going to Nepal if necessary. The other possibility that sat uneasily in the forefront of his mind was that maybe Stephen had chosen to just disappear, had lost his abilities and decided to simply up and leave. Tony wasn’t particularly interested in even acknowledging this train of thought, already fearing the phantom ache pulling at his heart.

   Both considerations flew from his mind as his eyes took in the mess before him. Glass was strewn across the floor, a shiny, shimmering, layer of what he thought was water but smelled suspiciously like gasoline was covering the floor leading out into other rooms. A glance up showed the chandelier that usually hung unused was dangling dangerously from the ceiling. There were several indents in the walls, entire chunks of a doorframe were missing, and what he guessed were relics appeared to have been flung around the room.

   Tony’s jaw clenched, entire body tensing as he took in these details. Without thinking he activated his suit which had been comfortably stored away. His instincts made him want to call out for Stephen and Wong, but thankfully he had brain. If whatever threat was still here, he needed to take them by surprise. Tony moved carefully, avoiding the glass where possible, his eyes forward and straining for any signs of others. The suit was listening for any movements above or below but had detected none so far.

   Tony’s breath had started to come a little faster, anxiety tightening into a little ball inside his stomach. He was trying very hard not to think about his unanswered phone calls, the silence of the past forty-eight hours.

   He crept up to the door of the next room, leading to the kitchen. His suit had picked up on sounds, unclear and he didn’t need to clarify them. Tony readied the blasters on his palms and taking a steadying breath he swung into the room, fully geared up and more then ready to remove whoever the hell had dared to enter the Sanctuary.

   As soon as he entered, however, he froze. Peter was on the ceiling, well out of the way and Wong stood, shields up and ready, the Cloak was hovering next to the doorway with an obvious air of disappointment as though it was hopping Tony would actually fire something.

   “What the hell are you doing Stark?!” Wong snapped.

   The suit retracted instantly. “Me?! What about you guys?” Tony’s heart was beating wildly, the tension in his body melting into pure irritation.

   Peter hopped down from the ceiling, the nervous expression on his face suggesting he recognized the attitude in Tony’s voice indicating he was _not_ happy. “Hey Mr. Stark. I didn’t know you were coming today.”

   Tony glared at the kid, “Don’t Peter.” He turned to Wong who was still glaring daggers at the other man. “Care to explain what the hell happened here and where Stephen is?”

   Wong rolled his eyes, possibly in even worse a mood then Tony, which was saying something. “I don’t know. Do you live here Stark? Are you a Sorcerer whom I am to answer to about the going ons of the Sanctuary? Or did I not get the memo that just because you are dating Strange you can come here and demand things from me.”

   Peter cut in suddenly, eyes darting around the room, looking at neither of the men. “I’m just gonna,” he pointed at the doorway and both men waved him off.

   Tony starred at Wong’s serious face, realizing for the first time he had never been on the receiving end of the man’s infamous anger. He had heard about it from Stephen plenty, but the Sorcerer had always seemed amused by it. Tony was definitely not amused, “No Wong, but last time I checked I did have the right to ask a mutual friend about the well-being of _our_ mutual friend. _Especially_ when I walk into this place and it looks like you went three rounds with a bloody hydra monster!”

   “As if Stark, we could take a hydra monster down in seconds. You on the other hand-”

   Tony was ready to snap at the other man, knew his face was going red with the frustration that had been building over the past day. The glint in Wong’s eye said he was more then happy for him to try something. Just as he opened his mouth an odd chill went up his spine then-

   “Tony?”

   He spun around and felt his heart stop. Damn his poor heart had been going through a lot today. Before him stood Stephen, sort of. The man was starring at him with familiar disapproving eyes, but instead of his usual vibrancy he seemed sheer, wispy like a single breeze would wash him away. He honestly looked like he was dead, and Tony knew he was going pale, his hands shaking slightly, as Titan invaded his mind.

   “Does someone want to fill me in on all the shouting? Peter was sitting in the living room telling me he thinks you guys are about to begin a battle to the death.”

   Just like that Tony was snapped back to the present, ignored the indigent huff from Wong behind him and instead approached Stephen wearily. The Cloak was hovering nearby, obviously feeling displaced without a physical copy of its master to cling to. Stephen watched him in confusion, taking a step back that was silent, feet not really touching the floor.

   “Stephen.” Tony swallowed thickly, “What. Is. Going. On?”

   The Sorcerer starred at him blankly for a moment, then he glanced around, over his shoulder at Wong, back behind him where Peter presumably was. “Oh. Right.” A sheepish smile slipped onto his face and Tony was so not in the mood.

   “This is an astral projection of my form. Sorry about that,” Tony decided he did not like this particular ability at all. “We should probably talk, meet me upstairs. The Cloak will lead you to the proper room. I’ll be along in a moment.”

  Tony didn’t even bother protesting. Silently he followed the Cloak out the room and toward the staircase. To his surprise as he went, most of the relics that had been strewn across the floor were gone, the glass had been swept up, and he spotted Peter fighting with what Tony really hoped was not a sentient mop to clean the floor. Soon enough Tony was standing in front of an old oak door, the moment he opened it the Cloak flew in and hovered next to the bed.

   When Tony stepped into the room he couldn’t help the little startled gasp that left his mouth. Laying in the bed was Stephen, eyelids moving restlessly, a cut on his forehead, a sheen of sweat on his face. Tony knew what astral projection was but seeing it in person made him feel slightly ill. He was still getting used to magic, and anything that left Stephen like this, unconscious and vulnerable was a big no in his book.

   Approaching the bed, he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to touch, just one of his hands, to feel for a pulse. But the Cloak shifted closer, clearly a warning. Instead of being offended Tony couldn’t help the little smile that worked its way onto his lips, he glanced at it, the way it seemed so perfectly attuned to Stephen. “At least I know you’ll watch out for him when I’m not around.” Tony almost laughed at the way the Cloak seemed to puff up slightly at that, as though it appreciated the praise.

   “Tony.”

   He jumped back from the bed, where Stephen sat up suddenly, the Cloak immediately attaching itself to the man. “That was not necessary!” Tony snapped.

   “Sorry.”

   Tony didn’t believe him. Stephen swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching his arms out in front of him, turning his head either way as though working out knots. Finally, his bright eyes settled on Tony, and the man felt most of the tension in his body slip away. The fears he had seemed almost silly now, as he starred at this man. But if he was honest, he was more then a little mad still. So, when Stephen stretched an arm out towards him, Tony took a step back. Not to be spiteful, just to keep his head clear. Stephen starred at him a moment, then blew a quiet sigh.

   “I’m sorry I didn’t call you.”

   Tony raised an eyebrow at him, “now say it like you mean it.”

   Stephen lowered his gaze, and something twisted in Tony stomach. “I didn’t call you because I didn’t think it was that big a deal. I thought it could wait until…today. Then well-” he motioned towards the hallway, “you saw what happened.”

   “Really? Because your entire future being decided isn’t something I would want to know right away? Something that made you ready to say goodbye to me not two days ago.” Tony rolled his eyes, “No can’t imagine why I would be sitting next to my phone waiting to hear from you.”

   Stephen was starring at him a little wide-eyed. Tony himself was a little surprised. He thinks this might be the first time they really acknowledged this thing so clearly. Even in Avalon, he had offered him a place to go, had jokingly referred to his own bedroom, but hadn’t bothered to point out the unspoken goodbye Stephen had implied.

   “I told you I had no interest in stopping _this_ -” he motioned to the air between them, “if you were willing, and well, I really can’t do it alone.”

   Something painful was making its way up Tony’s throat, very aware that what he had said offered the Sorcerer an out, he really, really hoped he wouldn’t take it. “I feel like I’ve been sinking into this a hell of a lot faster then you, I guess all I’m asking is for a little clarification on what we are doing, what we want to do.” God Tony sounded stupid.

   Stephen for his part had that calculating look again, like he could see straight into Tony without any effort at all and was determining his worth. “They decided to put me on probation.”

   Tony starred, mind doing a complete one-eighty, “that’s good?” he asked, frowning.

   “Yes,” Stephen nodded, the smallest little smirk gracing his lips, “However, after that mess is cleaned up downstairs they asked me to take a leave of absence. Clear my head, define my purpose as a Sorcerer again. Only for a week or two of course, we are a little short on hands.”

   Tony nodded again, “Yeah, that is better then you could have hoped.”

   Stephen stood now, slowly walking closer and Tony had to fight the urge to pull the man into his arms like he had wanted since first seeing him. “I’ll have to leave the Sanctuary, however, and I was wondering.”

   He was standing right in front of him now, Tony looking up into his bright eyes, warmth spreading through him at a rapid pace, body yearning to close the inch gap between them. “What’s that?” he asked.

   “Would that invitation to a room at your house still be open?”

   Everything in Tony deflated, a grin wide and unstoppable fighting its way to the forefront. “You bastard!” Tony pushed him gently, laughing. Stephen for his part chuckling as well. “What the hell is your problem?” he asked, only half joking.

   Stephen shrugged, “You an enigma Tony, we both had very particular reputations when we were younger. I needed to be sure this could be something serious for you.”

   Tony touched his chest in mock offense, “Excuse me I had a long and serious relationship with Pepper. Just ignore the bit where it ended up as friends.”

   Stephen shook his head, eyes still bright with amusement, “Like I said, I didn’t really think this” he produced air quotes and Tony narrowed his eyes, “ _thing_ would progress into something.”

   Tony rolled his eyes, “like I wasn’t serious when we were stuck in Avalon? I thought I made myself pretty clear.” He couldn’t help the slight accusing tone.

   Stephen’s eyes softened suddenly, he reached out and snagged one of Tony’s hands, dragging him in close. “I’ll admit, it was definitely a surprise.”

   Tony let his hands wander to the man’s waist, gripping his securely and looking him in the eye. “So, what about you then? I’ve made my feelings somewhat clear. You on the other hand are anything but communicative, I was staring to think it was all in my head.”

   Stephen smiled lightly, then leaned in close, his warm breath ghosting across his ear as he whispered. “Hmm, no its real, its all very real.”

   Tony gripped the front of Stephen’s tunic suddenly, startling the man and making the Cloak flutter off. He pulled him forward roughly, kissing him hard, utterly uncaring of the way the Sorcerer stumbled as he was unbalanced, and they fell on to the bed in a messy heap. Tony was almost certain he had the Cloak to thank for that.

   He looked down at Stephen who was starring at Tony’s lips, clearly a little dazed. Tony just laughed again, “Oh you are so not getting rid of me now.”

   Stephen’s trembling hands reached up to grab both sides of Tony’s face pulling him close and whispering, “I’m looking forward to it.” Before soundly kissing him again, this time gently, slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to explain Wong's attitude. He's been given babysitting duty of the Sanctuary while Stephen is away. That would make anybody salty, especially a librarian :)
> 
> I'll admit, I wrote all this fluff and now all I really want is some hard angst, but I'll try to control myself lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, five chapters. This may or may not mean no new fics until this one is done. *hides* Sorry!  
> Uploads will still continue every second day.


End file.
